Matando el tiempo
by laoloa
Summary: Hayate tiene un extraño don. El de encontrar a las demás en situaciones comprometedoras. ¿le sacará provecho también cuando encuentre a Fate y Nanoha? Oneshot- NANOFATE UP! :3


Los personajes de MSLN no me perfencen. Pero FATE sí XD

* * *

Hayate Yagami acomodó un poco el uniforme escolar que llevaba puesto. Era un día normal de clases y ella había preferido quedarse algunos minutos más para tener su merecido descanso de los deberes y la verdad, no tenía prisa alguna por llegar temprano a casa, les daría a Signum y a Shamal ese tiempo a solas que tanto les hacía falta.

La castaña trató de reprimir una risotada cuando su mente le trajo un recuerdo nítido de aquella tarde en la que irrumpió de lleno en su casa usando su pie para abrir la puerta, y sus ojos vieron asombrados a su hermana mayor con una extraña rubia prácticamente encima de ella. La siguientes semanas- y mientras conocía a su primera cuñada –le hizo la vida imposible a Signum, quién tuvo que acostumbrarse a las bromas pesadas de la más pequeña de la casa.

– N-Nano…ha–

El desarrollado aparato auditivo de Yagami se activó, reconociendo de inmediato esa voz. Avanzó con sigilo hasta la siguiente esquina - de dónde escuchó el ruido – y asomó la cabeza con el debido cuidado que requería una situación como esa.

Una sonrisa gatuna surcó su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba a sí misma si tenía algún don para encontrar a las personas en momentos comprometedores.

Observó divertida, la cara – y especialmente el sonrojo – de Fate, quien aún sin abrir los ojos parecía negarse a disfrutar completamente de las caricias de la pelirroja que la tenía acorralada contra una pared. Y cuando esta última comenzó a susurrarle palabras entrecortadas al oído, finalmente cedió y dejo escapar un leve pero profundo suspiro.

– Hey chicas, hay un motel no muy lejos de aquí…

Nanoha no supo qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque en tan solo fueron escasos segundos, su novia le había propinado un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estómago, luego de pegar un terrible respingo. Fate por su parte trataba de acomodarse la ropa, sin mucho éxito.

– ¿Qué sucede Fate-chan? – preguntó preocupada más por los increíbles niveles de sonrojo a los que no sabía que podía llegar sus chica, que por su propio dolor físico. Y es que cuando Nanoha Takamachi estaba con Fate, no prestaba la mínima atención a su alrededor.

Hayate, ya de regreso a su modo despreocupado, caminó directo al escándalo que ella, en parte, había provocado. Cuando la mirada igual a la suya la distinguió, sintió el peligro de muerte rosarle las narices.

– Nanoha-chan… ¿qué te dije sobre que cualquiera podría verlas si se ponen a hacer 'eso' a plena luz del día, y en un callejón nada invisible como este? – sin embargo, prefirió enfrentarse a la ira del 'demonio blanco' y salvar así, su pellejo.

Sin bien es cierto Nanoha era más desvergonzada que su novia, no pudo evitar que el sonrojo se le suba hasta las orejas.

– yo… yo solo es-taba…

– ¿atacando a Fate salvajemente? – cortó burlona.

– Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas, Hayate… - pidió por el bienestar de la rubia.

– Tsk Tsk Nanoha-chan… tienes suerte de que sea yo quien las haya encontrado, y no un sucio pervertido… - acarició su barbilla – pero… no significa que no haya capturado aquel momento tan fogoso con el celular, ¿verdad?

Nanoha correteó a la otra cerca de diez minutos, mientras Fate empezaba a recuperase del susto, la vergüenza, pero principalmente de la… ¿excitación? Bueno, tal vez se estaba juntando mucho con Hayate últimamente y por eso le venían ese tipo de pensamientos.

Hayate hizo de las suyas esa tarde, molestar a los demás era , sin dudas, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Así que después de dejar atrás a sus dos queridas amigas de la infancia, decidió retomar su camino a su hogar, donde encontraría a una extrañamente relajada Signum y a la rubia estudiante de enfermería, que de seguro era la causante de tan interesante hazaña.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA_**

Este es un mi primer Nanofate… si se le puede llamar así, ya que se centró básicamente en Hayate, y quería que sea cortito porque aún no estoy lista para hacerlos más largos e interesantes.

Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten, por favor :D me harían MUY FELIZ


End file.
